con la fuerza de mi corazón (parte 2)
by sonchi
Summary: esta es la segunda parte de "con la fuerza de mi corazón" los chicos tienen que viajar a un país desconocido para conseguir el ingrediente que les falta para hacer el antídoto que salvaría a Donnie de una muerte segura... allí Karai se reencontrará con alguien que también perteneció al clan del pié...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: hola! ya volví con esta segunda parte, como ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de NICKELODEON... os dejo que leais (los tomatazos luego con cariño)**

**EN EL ANTERIOR FIC…**

- veréis, digamos que el súper mutágeno si se utiliza fuera del tiempo permitido se convierte en un potente virus… un virus que ataca al sistema nervioso y a las funciones vitales… hasta acabar con su vida… si Donatello sobrevive, no podría volver a usas el súper mutágeno hasta dentro de un año aproximadamente que el cuerpo elimine todo resto que pueda quedar, puesto que si lo hiciera sin que pasara ese tiempo, el súper mutágeno no actuaría como tal, sino que volvería a convertirse en el virus… hacer un antídoto es muy sencillo, son ingredientes que se pueden encontrar fácilmente e incluso diría que Donatello los tiene todos en su laboratorio… todos… a excepción de uno… necesitamos el zumo de la fruta de un árbol llamado Madroño… pero el fruto del Madroño solo se puede conseguir en España…

No había solución… Donnie estaba condenado a morir por culpa de usar inconscientemente el Súper Mutágeno… todos estaban muy apenados al escuchar lo que el señor O'Neil les acababa de decir. April no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando a Mikey, que estaba muy apenado:

- ¡todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa! - dijo April limpiándose como podía la cara- ¡debí hacerle caso! ¡ahora Donnie está muriendo por mi culpa! ¿Por qué seré tan idiota?

- no April… - dijo Karai también muy afectada por las palabras el señor O'Neil- no debí dejar que fueras a la batalla contra Shredder… todo ha sido por mi… la culpa es mía…

Karai comenzó también a llorar y dijo:

- la culpa es mía…

Leo abrazó a Karai muy entristecido y le dijo Dándole un beso en la frente:

- no te sientas culpable Karai… y tu tampoco April… el único culpable que hay aquí soy yo… si yo no… -Leo hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por no derrumbarse el también a llorar como las chicas- si yo no hubiera planeado ese estúpido plan que casi acaba con nuestras vidas, no hubiera pasado nada de esto… Raph tiene razón… soy un líder pésimo…

Sofía se limpió una lágrima que le caía y le dijo a Leo:

- no Leo… tu eres el mejor líder que puede tener el grupo… si ti el equipo se hubiera roto hace mucho tiempo… ya se que te conozco solo desde hace casi un año pero es lo que pienso… así que no vuelvas a decir eso jamás… solo que te equivocaste ¿y quien no lo hace?

Sofía miró al grupo y dijo:

- ¿acaso vosotros no os habéis equivocado nunca?

Todos bajaron la cabeza. Casey dijo:

- ¿y porqué no vamos a ese país a buscar esa cosa? Queréis que Donnie no muera ¿no? ¡vayamos!

Splinter miró a Casey y dijo:

- ¿Cómo se supone que van a viajar Casey?

- ¿con el submarino de Donnie?- dijo Casey-

Todos le miraron y Casey dijo:

- se que es un viaje muy largo, pero si realmente queréis salvarle la vida a Donatello es la única opción que tenemos…

- ¿y porqué no viajáis en Avión? - dijo Julie- seguro que le Amis mucho antes…

- te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Julie… -dijo Raph serio- somos tortugas, llamamos un poquito la atención…

- pero tenéis a Karai, a April , A Jones y a nosotras… podemos ir nosotros cinco a buscar ese remedio…

- ¡ni de broma! - dijo Mikey- ¡no voy a permitir que mi chica vaya a un sitio que no sabemos lo que puede encontrarse allí!

- pues entonces ya me dirás como lo hacemos peluchito… -le dijo Julie a Mikey-

- se me acaba de ocurrir algo un poco descabellado, pero podría funcionar… - dijo el señor O'Neil-

- adelante, no tenemos muchas opciones… - dijo Sofía-

- Mikey tiene razón, deben ir ellos… acompañados de Karai… - dijo el señor O'Neil- podemos mandaros por correo aéreo y que Karai se encargue de "entregaros"…

- creo que me he perdido… -dijo Mikey-

- haber… Karai compra un billete de avión hacia España y a vosotros os lleva como si fuera mercancía, como si ella fuera una repartidora… obviamente iríais muy incómodos los tres dentro de una caja pero es la única manera rápida que se me ocurre de llegar lo antes posible… además, tengo un amigo profesor trabajando en la universidad de Madrid, asíque para que no sospechen demasiado puedo poner como que yo envío el paquete a mi colega…

Leo se quedó pensando y dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Donnie de vida?

- diez días… quince como mucho…

Karai se limpió las lágrimas y dijo seria:

- hagámoslo… es la manera mas rápida de llegar a ese sitio… la vida de Donnie está en nuestras manos…

- ¿entonces a que estamos esperando? - dijo Raph- ¡vamos a viajar a España!

Cuando habían preparado todo para viajar, entraron en la habitación de Donnie, Donnie, le cogía una mano a April mientras le costaba respirar un poco y April, le cambiada el paño húmedo cuando hacía falta. Mikey le dijo a April:

- April… ¿está despierto?

- sí…

- veníamos a despedirnos de el… -dijo Leo-

Pasaron los cuatro y April dijo:

- no creo que os conteste, pero os escucha y os entiende…

Karai se arrodilló junto a Donnie y le dijo cogiéndole la otra mano que tenía libre:

- ¿Qué pasa flacucho? Tu como siempre llamando la atención ¿verdad? No te preocupes… te prometo que haré lo imposible por curarte… no te va a pasar nada ¿me oyes? No dejaré que te ocurra nada…

Donnie le apretó la mano, Karai le sonrió y se la besó:

- vas a salir de esta… te lo prometo…

Karai se levantó y ahora fue Raph en que se arrodilló a su lado:

- aún no he podido darte las gracias… por todo lo que has hacho por Sofía y por mí… si no llega a ser por ti, ella y yo no estaríamos juntos… te debo un gran favor tío… ¡además, como te mueras te juro que te resucito y te vuelvo a matar yo con mis propias manos! ¿me has entendido?

Vio que Donnie sonrió y Raph le dijo levantándose:

- mejórate tío…

Mikey se sentó esta vez al lado de su hermano mayor y le dijo dejándole su muñeco de peluche a su lado:

- te he traído a Toby… para que te haga compañía… bueno se que estás todo el día con April, pero por si necesitas mas compañía… te quiero tío… no te mueras ¿vale?

Donnie negó con la cabeza. Ahora era el turno de Leo. Este se arrodilló a su lado, le cogió la mano y le dijo:

- recuerdo cuando me contabas lo que sentías por April… y el miedo que te daba declararte a ella… y yo te contaba lo mismo pero con Karai… siempre has sido un buen hermano conmigo… pero sobre todo siempre has sido un buen amigo… siempre te has preocupado de que yo estuviera bien sin importarte como estuvieras tu… Donnie tu puedes superar esto y mas… por favor aguanta… aguanta hasta que volvamos con el remedio… hazlo por mi…

Donnie le apretó la mano, Leo se levantó, miró a April y le dijo:

- cuídale mucho por favor…

- así lo haré…

Una vez despedidos de Donnie y April y de las chicas, Leo dijo:

- hermanos, tenemos una seria misión que cumplir… es la mas importante de todas las misiones que hemos tenido… tenemos que salvar de la muerte a nuestro hermano Donnie… no sabemos los peligros que podemos correr en ese extraño país así que…

Raph empujó a Leo metiéndolo en la caja y dijo:

-¡no te enrolles Leo! ¡solo tenemos diez días!

- bien… -dijo el señor O'Neil levantándose el ordenador de Donnie- aquí está el billete de avión… Karai, irás en la bodega con ellos. Les dije que era mercancía muy peligrosa y necesitaba estar siempre con supervisión… el problema lo tendréis al llegar, los vigilantes querrán ver que contiene la caja así que tendréis que huir a toda prisa…

- está bien… - dijo Karai cogiendo el billete- no hay problema…

- os llevaré a el aeropuerto… el vuelo hacia Madrid sale en dos horas…

Cuando el señor O'Neil les dejó en la terminal del aeropuerto, le puso una mano en el hombro a Karai y le dijo:

- suerte…

- gracias señor Calvo… ¡digo señor O'Neil!

El señor O'Neil sonrió y dijo:

- si tienes razón… me estoy quedando calvo…

- cuide del flacucho y de la pelirroja…

- lo haré…

Le dio un golpe a la caja y dijo:

-¡suerte chicos!

Cuando Karai desapareció de la vista del señor O'Neil, volvió a decir en voz baja:

- mucha suerte…

**n/a: bueno, ¿que os a parecido este capitulo? ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: hola a todos! bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. me ha costado un poco escribirlo. espero que os guste. antes de nada, como siempre daros las gracias a todos por Leer, comentar, y por la ayuda que me dais cuando la pido en Facebook ( si quieres agregarme es Sonchi Pastor) no me enrrollo mas y os dejo leer. espero que os guste.**

- ¡quítame tu apestoso codo de la cara! -dijo Raph enfadado dándole un empujón a Mikey-

- ¡tío ya estoy cansado de estas siempre en la misma postura! -dijo Mikey-

- ¿queréis parar ya? - dijo Leo- ¡nos van a pillar!

- ¡chicos! - dijo Karai dejando un libro en el suelo y dándole un manotazo a la caja- ¡dejad de armar escándalo!

Efectivamente, Leo, Raph, Mikey y Karai ya iban en la bodega del avión en dirección a el país en donde encontrarían el remedio para salvar la vida de su hermano Donnie. Leo, Raph y Mikey iban metidos en una caja, algo incómodos. Karai, estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la caja leyendo un libro, y ya estaba bastante cansada de escuchar refunfuñar a Raph…

- ¡Karai! - dijo Mikey- ¡juguemos al veo veo!

- olvídalo Mikey… - dijo continuando leyendo su libro-

- ya se que esto es muy pesado chicos… - dijo Leo- pero lo estamos haciendo por Donnie…

- ¡sí! - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡si Donnie sale de esta te juro que le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que estoy aguantando por su culpa!

Mientras esto estaba ocurriendo en el cielo, bajo tierra, en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, el señor O'Neil entró en la habitación de Donnie. Allí, encontró a April dormida, sentada en la silla, con la mano de Donnie cogida y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El señor O'Neil le tocó el hombro y April despertó:

- papá… - dijo con sueño- ¿Qué ocurre?

- yo ya me voy a casa… mañana volveré a ver que tal se encuentra… ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

- no… no papá muchas gracias por todo… -dijo April abrazando a su padre-

Cuando el señor O'Neil se marchó, April le acarició la cara a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¿estas dormido?

Donnie Entreabrió los ojos como pudo y le apretó la mano sonriendo. Susurró algo en voz muy baja:

- vuelve a dormirte… - dijo Donnie susurrando- yo cuidaré de ti… siempre cuidaré de ti…

April no quería llorar delante de Donnie, giró la cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le estaban formando de nuevo en los ojos y cuando le volvió a mirar le dijo sonriendo:

- vamos a ver esa fiebre…

Le puso la mano en la frente… la fiebre le había vuelto a subir, le puso un paño húmedo y Donnie soltó un Gemido. April comenzó a hablarle para que olvidara el dolor que sentía mientras le arropaba mejor:

- esto que te esta pasando no es nada comparado con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿verdad? ¿recuerdas cuando creías que estaba saliendo con Casey?

Donnie le miró a los ojos y sonrió, April continuó diciendo:

-¿pero como pudiste pensar que yo estaba con el? ¿y Leo? ¡menuda bronca me echó cuando le contaste lo que vistes! ¡que me largara con Casey me dijo! Cuando con quien realmente quería estar era contigo…

Donnie cerró los ojos, le gustaba escuchar la voz de April:

- y recuerdo nuestro primer mes juntos… la sorpresa que me diste para celebrarlo… jamás olvidaré aquel atardecer en la playa… esa música sonando…

April miró a Donnie de reojo y notó que se había quedado dormido. April sonrió, se inclinó y le besó en los labios:

- te quiero mas de lo que tu te lo imaginas…

Un par de horas mas tarde, de vuelta a el avión donde se encontraban los chicos, Karai estaba bastante aburrida, sentada en el suelo apoyada en la caja donde estaban los chicos, Raph, no paraba de dar golpecitos en la caja nervioso, Leo intentaba dormir ignorando a sus hermanos y Mikey, no hacía mas que preguntarle a Karai:

- ¿hemos llegado ya?

- no…

Cinco minutos después…

- ¿hemos llegado ya?

- no…

Diez minutos después…

- ¿hemos Lle…?

- ¡Mikey! - le gritaron todos-

- ¡como vuelvas a decir si hemos llegado ya te reviento! - dijo Raph amenazando a su hermano pequeño-

Karai miró hacia la ventana y vio que estaban aterrizando:

- ¡chicos! ¡preparaos! ¡estamos tocando tierra!

- al fin… - dijo Leo- otra hora mas encerrado aquí con vosotros dos y me volvéis loco de remate…

Cuando Karai acababa de salir de la bodega del avión, les dijo empujando la caja:

- el Calvo dijo que tendríamos que esquivar a los guardias que controlan los cargamentos… así que estad preparados…

- tu procura no llamar la atención Niñata… - dijo Raph- nosotros estaremos preparados…

Mikey intentaba leer desde dentro de la caja las indicaciones que estaban en los carteles y dijo…

- ¡mirad tío! ¡nos dan la bienvenida! "bienvenidos a Barcelona" - leyó Mikey-

- ¿Barcelona? - dice Leo mirando esta vez el por el pequeño agujero de la caja- ¿pero no se suponía que íbamos a Madrid?

Karai se puso nerviosa y dijo:

- chicos… creo que me confundí al entrar a la bodega del avión… entré sin querer en otro distinto…

- ¡Fantástico! - gritó Raph- ¡estamos en un país desconocido, en una ciudad equivocada…! ¡y solo nos quedan nueve días! ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- chicos… - dijo Karai en voz baja- silencio… los guardias de aduanas…

Dos guardias pararon a Karai y le dijo uno de ellos:

- disculpe señorita… ¿me podría enseñar su pasaporte?

- ¿mi pasaporte? - dijo Karai algo nerviosa- claro…

Karai sacó un pequeño librito y se lo dio:

- Hamato Meewa ¿no?

- así es señor…

- ¿Qué es lo que trasportas en esa caja?

Karai se puso nerviosa y le repitieron:

- conteste señorita…

Karai le dio una patada donde mas duele a uno de ellos y salió corriendo llevando la caja con los chicos dentro. El otro guardia avisó por radio pidiendo refuerzos:

- ¡necesitamos refuerzos! ¡una joven de 18 años se ha saltado el control de mercancías! ¡lleva una gran caja de madera!

En un momento, una veintena de guardias estaban persiguiendo a Karai, gritándole que parara y disparando sus armas de fuego. Karai iba a toda prisa por el aeropuerto, empujando la caja con los chicos y esquivando las balas. Cuando consiguió salir del aeropuerto con un poco de ventaja de los guardias, vio un taxi parado en la puerta:

- ¡salir ya de la caja Leo!

Los chicos salieron de la caja y Karai fue a la puerta del conductor, la abrió y le dijo sacándolo del coche:

- ¡misión especial! ¡fuera del coche!

El conductor es quedó muy asombrado cuando vio a los "extraños" acompañantes de aquella jovencita entrar en la parte de atrás de su taxi, se quedó mas asombrado de eso que de el hecho que le estuvieran robando:

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! - dijo Karai pisando a fondo el acelerador-

Se alejaron de la puerta del aeropuerto mientras los guardias salían corriendo y veían que se había escapado, dejando la caja vacía allí. Uno de los guardias que parecía el jefe, le dijo a su compañero que estaba al lado:

- avisa a Pastor… que la encuentre ella…

El guardia mas joven se asombró:

- ¿está seguro señor?

- ¡ya me has oído! - dijo con rabia- ¡el resto! ¡registrad toda Barcelona! ¡quiero a esa chica y la quiero ya!

Mientras, en el taxi, Raph comenzó a refunfuñar:

- ¡lo que nos faltaba! ¡en un país desconocido! ¡en una ciudad equivocada! ¡y ahora buscados por la policía! ¡muchas gracias por estas vacaciones Donnie!

-¡vale ya Raph! - dijo Leo pasándose a el asiento del acompañante junto a Karai- ¿tienes idea de donde vamos?

- no… - dijo Karai sin apartar la vista de la carretera a toda velocidad- supongo que iremos en coche hacia Madrid… no puede estar muy lejos…

Mikey estaba mirando un mapa de carreteras que había en la parte trasera y dijo:

- no entiendo muy bien esto pero según este mapa Madrid está a 6 horas…

- eso si no paramos… - dijo Raph bajando la ventanilla de detrás-

- ¿seis horas? - dijo Leo-

- no tenemos otra opción… -dijo Karai-

En ese momento, el coche comenzó a pararse:

- ¿y ahora que diablos pasa? - dijo Karai-

- ¿nos hemos quedado sin gasolina? - dijo Mikey-

- esto es lo que faltaba para terminar de rematar el día… -dijo Raph-

- está bien… iremos por las azoteas… -dijo Leo- intentaremos viajar en el tren de la misma manera Karai…

- sí…

Una hora después de ir por las azoteas de Barcelona buscando una estación de ferrocarril. Mikey paró y Raph le dijo:

- ¿Por qué te paras ahora?

- tío tengo mucha hambre… - dijo con cara triste y tocándose la tripa- llevamos 12 horas sin comer nada…

- ¡ya conseguiremos algo de comida Mikey! ¡vamos a continuar!

- ¡Mikey tiene razón! - dijo Raph- ¡no hemos comido nada en horas! ¡yo también tengo hambre!

Karai se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- está bien… quedaros vosotros aquí… voy a buscar alguna pizza…

- ¿en este país hay Pizzas? - dijo Mikey-

- ¡claro que hay Pizzas Mikey! - dijo Leo sentándose cansado en el suelo-

- enseguida vuelvo…

Media hora después, estaban terminando de comer un par de Pizzas que Karai había traído, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por alguien:

- ¡guau! - dijo Mikey- ¡me he quedado lleno! ¡ahora si que podemos continuar hasta el fin del mundo!

- entonces pongámonos en marcha… - dijo Raph-

- vaya, vaya, vaya… -se escuchó una voz desde la azotea de enfrente- de todos los países de este estúpido mundo… has tenido que venir al mío… Karai…

Karai abrió los ojos como platos y dijo asombrada:

- ¿Sonchi?

**n/a: ¿bueno que os a parecido? como siempre digo comenta si te ha gustado! muchisimas gracias a todos, os quiero un huevo. ¡chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: hola gente guapa. aqui os dejo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, espero que os guste... muchisimas gracias a todos.**

Efectivamente, justo en la azotea enfrente de ellos, había una chica vestida con una pantalón militar, un chaleco verde y una camiseta de manga corta, tenía una Katana en la mano y su pelo recogido en una coleta, con un mechón rebelde de pelo poniéndose delante y sus gafas de sol negras y una gorra. Tenía una sonrisa mezclada entre alegría y orgullo. Leo vio que Karai estaba sorprendida, y también sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía aquel personaje:

- ¿la conoces?

- me sorprende verte por aquí viva… lo ultimo que supe de ti es que habían acabado contigo…

- bicho malo nunca muere… a la gente le gusta mucho hablar… así que… eres tú a la jovencita que tengo que dar caza…

- eso será si yo te dejo…

- te olvidas de algo Karai… - dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque- yo soy mejor que tú…

- ¡eso ya lo veremos! - dijo Karai también poniéndose en posición de ataque-

La extraña muchacha se lanzó a luchar contra Karai ante la mirada de Leo, Mikey y Raph que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mikey le dijo a Raph:

- ¿la ayudamos?

- no… -dijo Raph cruzándose de brazos- quiero ver como acaba con la Niñata…

Karai y la joven estuvieron luchando seriamente, el combate estaba muy igualado, el estilo de lucha de ambas era el mismo y parecía que cada una conociera los movimientos de la otra. La joven bajó su Katana y sonrió:

- veo que aún conservas la Katana que te regalé…

Karai también sonrió y dijo guardando su Katana:

- siempre conservo los regalos de los buenos amigos… ¿así me das la bienvenida?

Karai y la joven se abrazaron. Los chicos cada vez estaban mas sorprendidos y Mikey dijo:

- ahora sí que me he perdido…

- ¡tu siempre estás perdido idiota! - dijo Raph dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

- ¿de donde has salido? -le dijo la chica a Karai-

- ¡que alegría verte! - dijo Karai-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿¡como que que hago?! ¿y tu que haces aquí?

La joven se fijó en los chicos y dijo muy asombrada:

- ¿tienes…? ¿tienes… ? ¿son tres tortugas gigantes? ¿Tienes a tres tortugas gigantes de mascotas? ¿y sin correa?

Karai se acercó a los chicos y les dijo:

- ¡chicos! ¡ella es Sofía Pastor!

- ¡mira! - dijo Mikey- ¡se llama como tu novia!

- ¡cierra la boca! - dijo Raph amenazando con golpear a Mikey-

- Son, ellos son Leonardo, Michelangelo…

Miró a Raph y dijo:

- y esa cosa verde de ahí es el chivato…

- Raphael… - dijo Raph poniéndole su Sai en el cuello a la chica- y como se te ocurra entregarnos voy a acabar contigo…

Sonchi sonrió y le dijo:

- quítame tu tenedor de el cuello si no quieres solo utilizarlo para comer ensalada…

Karai sonrió y le dijo a Raph:

- Raph… hazle caso…

Raph refunfuñó un poco, pero se lo quitó:

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Los Frigo pies traman algo en este país?

Vieron que estaban pasando muchos coches patrulla por la calle y la joven dijo:

- aquí no estáis seguros… vamos a mi escondite… allí no os encontrarán…

La mañana llegaba a la ciudad de Nueva York. Bajo la ciudad, en las alcantarillas, todo estaba en silencio, Splinter estaba en la sala de entrenamiento meditando, o mas bien deseando que sus hijos tuvieran éxito en el país donde estaban. April no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche vigilando a Donnie, estaba cansada y decidió ir a hacerse un té para despejarse, aunque le costara un poco, puesto que aún tenía la pierna y el brazo escayolados. Además, no tenía que preocuparse por el instituto. El señor O'Neil le dijo a Johanna que Donatello, el novio de April estaba enfermo y el le había dado permiso para que se quedara cuidando de el hasta que se recuperara, ella lo entendió enseguida y no le dio importancia que faltara a clases, es mas, avisó de la situación a todos los profesores de April así que no había ningún tipo de problema… llenó la taza que normalmente solía compartir con Donnie de agua caliente y puso una bolsita de té en ella. Mientras veía como el agua iba tomando color con la taza caliente en las manos, escuchó gritos que venían de la habitación de Donnie, April, al escuchar a Donnie gritar, dejó la taza en la mesa rápidamente y salió corriendo como pudo hacia la habitación de Donnie, este, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y gritaba fuertemente:

- ¡NO! ¡NO LA TOQUEIS! ¡NO LE HAGAIS DAÑO! ¡NO LA MATEIS! ¡APRIL! ¡NOOO!

Donnie estaba moviéndose en sueños muy nervioso e incluso comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos. April se inclinó hacia el y le dijo acariciándole la cara:

- ya… ya está… ya pasó… solo tuviste una pesadilla… estoy aquí contigo Donnie… no me apartaré de tu lado… - dijo besándole la frente caliente de Donnie- todo está bien… todo está bien cielo… ya pasó…

Donnie entreabrió los ojos y dijo con bastante dolor en voz baja:

- agua…

April cogió un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche de Donnie e inclinándole la cabeza, le dio a beber. Donnie comenzó a toser y April vio que el agua se había vuelto de color rojiza. Apartó el vaso rápidamente y con un pañuelo le limpió un pequeño río de sangre que le brotó de la boca. Asustada, le dijo susurrando:

- Donnie…

El maestro Splinter entró y dijo:

- escuché a Donatello gritar… ¿está todo bien por aquí April?

- no… - dijo poniéndole de nuevo un paño húmedo a Donnie en la frente e intentando no comenzar a llorar- acaba de pedirme agua y mire lo que ha pasado…

April señaló el vaso con el agua ensangrentada y Splinter dijo asombrado:

- esto no va bien… no va nada bien… espero que los chicos vuelvan pronto de Madrid…

Splinter le puso una mano en la frente a Donnie y dijo:

- la fiebre sigue sin bajar ¿verdad?

- sí… es mas, cada vez tiene mas fiebre…

- aguanta hijo mío… - le dijo Splinter a Donnie- verás como vas a salir de esta…

En otra parte del mundo, era mas bien de tarde. Karai y los chicos siguieron a aquella chica que acababan de conocer a una vieja casa a las afueras de la ciudad:

- ¡bienvenidos a mi escondite! No es gran cosa, pero aquí es donde vivo…

Karai y los chicos se quedaron bastante asombrados de ver en donde vivía aquella chica:

- ¡jo tío! -dijo Mikey- ¡menuda ruina! ¿en serio vives aquí?

- Mikey… -dijo Leo- tu vives en una alcantarilla…

- que no os engañen las apariencias… lo que realmente importa es el interior, no el exterior… - dijo abriendo una puerta-

Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta, de dejó ver una habitación llena de ordenadores y de chismes electrónicos. Todos se quedaron muy asombrados y Karai dijo:

- guau… esto se parece al laboratorio del Flacucho… apuesto que le encantaría ver todo esto…

- ¡je! - dijo Raph cruzándose de brazos con cara de enfadado- otra cerebrito…

En uno de los ordenadores, había una chica sentada, Sonchi se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Miyuki, ¿alguna novedad?

- llamó el teniente García… dijo textualmente: "¡dile a Pastor que capture urgentemente a la joven esa hombre ya!"

- si vuelve a llamar dile que le perdí la pista, pero que sigo detrás de ella…

Miró a Karai y le dijo:

- jefes… nunca trabajes para el gobierno… ¿os apetece comer algo? - dijo acercándose a un frigorífico y sacando unos botes de refresco y tirándoselos al vuelo a cada uno-

- ¡Pizza! - gritó Mikey-

- ¡Mikey! - le gritaron sus hermanos y Karai-

La muchacha comenzó a reír y dijo:

- no hay problema… Miyuki por favor, ve y trae unas cuantas Pizzas… hay que tener contentos a nuestros invitados…

- enseguida Sofía… - dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación-

Cuando se quedaron solos, Karai le dijo mientras la muchacha se sentaba en un cómodo sillón:

- ¿Cómo es que trabajas para el gobierno de este país?

- verás cuando dejé el Clan del Pie, o a los Frigo pies como yo les llamo, decidí volver a mi país… me dediqué a saquear todo lo que podía… tenía a toda la policía detrás, hasta que un día decidieron dejarme tranquila si yo les hacía el trabajo sucio… ya sabéis, liquidar a gente sin que se entere la prensa que es cosa del gobierno y todo eso… ellos me dejan tranquila, yo hago lo que me da la gana sin llamar mucho la atención, pero tengo que hacer lo que ellos me ordenen… tu eres mi siguiente victima Karai… pero como ya sabes no voy a hacer daño a mi compañera de aventuras… ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo van las cosas con los Frigo pies?

Karai miró por la ventana y dijo:

- digamos que hace mucho tiempo que yo también dejé el Clan del Pié…

Sonchi se asombró:

- ¡venga ya! ¿me tomas el pelo? ¿Cómo vas a dejar tirado a tu padre? ¡antes me creería que estás liada con uno de tus amigos verdes!

Karai sonrió, se acercó a Leo y le dijo a la chica:

- bueno… digamos que Leo y yo… - le cogió la mano a Leo- somos mas que amigos…

Sonchi se asombró de ver aquello y dijo incrédula:

- ¿en serio has dejado el Clan del Pié?

- es… una larga historia…

- ¡adelante! ¡tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

Karai se puso a contarle toda la historia a Sonchi de porqué había viajado desde Japón a Nueva York, de porqué había dejado el Clan del Pié, de la mentira que Shredder le había echo creer todos estos años pasados, y de que su verdadero padre era en realidad la persona que Shredder le había hecho creer que era su mayor enemigo. Sonchi estaba muy sorprendida de todo lo que Karai le estaba contando…

- entonces… si tu padre es Splinter y ya no perteneces al Clan del pié… ¿a que diablos has venido a España desde Nueva York?

- estamos aquí por nuestro hermano Donatello… -dijo Leo acercándose a ella- está muriendo y necesitamos el fruto de un árbol llamado Madroño para poder hacer el antídoto…

- sí… -dijo Raph enfadado- y aquí tu "amiguita del alma" se confundió de vuelo… teníamos que ir a Madrid y mira donde hemos acabado…

- ya entiendo… - dice pensativa-

- ¿puedes ayudarnos Sonchi? - dijo Mikey- ¿y van a tardar mucho esas Pizzas?

- ¡MIKEY! -gritaron todos-

- creo que si que podré ayudaros… - dijo Sonchi pensativa- conozco un jardín de la cara de uno de los peces gordos del país aquí en Barcelona que tiene ese árbol…

- ¡Genial! - dijo Karai- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

- os ayudaré… si antes me ayudáis a mi…

**n/a: ¿que os ha parecido? ya sabeis, comenta si te ha gustado, os quiero un huevo, chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: hola de nuevo! si, he subido capitulo rapido... hoy no estoy teniendo un buen día y la única manera que tengo de no pensar es escribir... aquí os dejo el capitulo 4 de este fic. espero que os guste.**

Todos miraron a la joven, algo asombrados por lo que acababa de decir:

- ¿y bien Sonchi?¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas? - dijo Karai-

- no me llames así… ese nombre dejé de usarlo el mismo día que abandoné el clan del pié…

- yo te conocí con ese nombre y seguiré llamándote por ese nombre… te guste o no… -dijo Karai-

- ¡las Pizzas ya están aquí! - dijo Miyuki entrando con 6 pizzas-

La peculiar ayudante de Sonchi de pelo largo con coleta y ojos marrones, dejó las pizzas sobre una mesa y Mikey se lanzó a comer:

- ¡que bien tío! - dijo Mikey comenzando a comer- ¡me moría de hambre!

Leo miró a su hermano Mikey y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Sonchi y le dijo:

- cuéntanos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

- veréis… - dijo quitándose la gorra, se rascó la cabeza y se la puso de nuevo - desde hace un par de semanas han llegado a la ciudad unos tipos muy raros que están saqueando laboratorios científicos de la ciudad… parecen personas débiles pero son muy poderosos, Miyuki y yo les llamamos los "hombres de negro"

- ¿hombres de negro? - dijo Raph- ¿porqué?

- Miyuki, enséñales una captura de los "hombres de negro"

- enseguida Sofía…

Cuando la joven ayudante puso en uno de los monitores de la sala una foto de uno de los hombres de los que Sonchi hablaba, todos se quedaron muy asombrados al ver de quien se trataba. Mikey dijo:

- tíos… ¿estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Qué harán aquí? - dijo Karai también asombrada-

- no puede ser… -dijo Leo-

Sonchi les miraba confundida:

- ¿les conocéis?

- encanto esos a los que tú llamas los "Hombres de negro" en realidad son unos alienígenas llamados Kraang… -dijo Raph-

- ¿alienígenas? ¿ pero de que estáis hablando?

- ¿Dónde se esconden? - dijo Karai-

- aún no lo sé… -dijo Sonchi acercándose a ellos- los he pillado en un par de ocasiones robando, pero nunca he conseguido llegar tras ellos a su escondite…

- Sonchi… -dijo Leo- ¿hay algún edificio en la ciudad llamado T.C.R.I?

- ¿T.C.R.I? -Dijo pensativa- pues… ahora que lo dices, hay un lujoso edificio al oeste de la ciudad que creo que se llama así…

- ¡genial! - dijo Raph- ¡tenemos que venir de Nueva York a este país a acabar con los Kraang! ¡esto es increíble!

- ¡esperad esperad un momento! -dijo Sonchi levantando la voz- alienígenas convertidos en humanos… ¿me he perdido algo?

- cálmate Sonchi… - dijo Mikey-

- no te preocupes… - dijo Karai- te ayudaremos con los Kraang- esto es pan comido para nosotros…

- ¡gracias! - dijo Sonchi alegre- ¡muchas gracias! ¡Miyuki! ¡en cuanto veas movimiento de esos tipos avísame! ¡vamos a acabar con ellos de una vez por todas!

Llegó la noche en la ciudad de Barcelona… Karai estaba tumbada en la azotea de aquella casa mirando las estrellas con Leo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. no se venían muy bien las estrellas, pero por lo menos allí tenía mejor vista de ellas que en Nueva York. Estaban hablando de aquella chica que habían encontrado:

- he de reconocer que esa chica me recuerda muchísimo a ti… - dijo Leo- ¿ de que la conoces? ¿perteneció al Clan de Pié contigo?

- sí… tenía diez años cuando la conocí… su padre trabajaba para el Clan del Pié en Japón… era un experto en el arte del Ninjitsu, y también era un experto en aparatos electrónicos y ordenadores…

- ¿Cómo Donnie?

- sí, mas o menos… aparte de eso, era el hombre de confianza de Shredder… cuando su madre murió su padre la trajo con el a Japón y allí estudió conmigo las técnicas Ninja… en poco tiempo, Sonchi y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, inseparables… nos cubríamos la espalda en todo y mas de una vez armamos algún que otro escándalo… ¿recuerdas cuando en la boda del Calvo te dije que en Japón hice cosas de las que ahora no estoy muy orgullosa? Pues fue con ella…

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- cuantos buenos recuerdos… me acuerdo de la vez que… echó pegamento en el casco de Shredder… cuando Shredder se quedó pegado enfureció y nos dio una tremenda paliza a las dos… Sonchi no hacía mas que causarme problemas… pero reconozco… que después siempre estaba allí… junto a mí ayudándome a salir de ellos…

- entonces… - dijo Leo interesado en la historia que Karai estaba contándole- ¿porqué abandonó el Clan del pié?

- teníamos quince años las dos… el clan del pié estaba robando en una base militar de Japón… el señor Pastor necesitaba un tipo de circuitos para terminar un potente circuito cerrado de seguridad para la guarida… por lo visto el ejercito sabía de este plan y cuando entraron en el almacén… explotó una potente bomba… el padre de Sonchi y 7 soldados mas murieron en aquella explosión… esa noche, Sonchi y yo estábamos por la ciudad divirtiéndonos… haciendo cosas que no deberíamos hacer para nuestra edad… cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre… decidió abandonar el Clan del pié… y a mí… me regaló su Katana como prueba de nuestra amistad…

Karai miró su Katana… suspiró y dijo:

- ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes?

Leo abrazó a Karai y le besó la frente. estuvieron en silencio un buen rato y Leo dijo:

- ¿Cómo estará Donnie?

- voy a llamar a la pelirroja…- dijo Karai sacando el T-Phone-

En Nueva York, eran las cuatro de la tarde. April estaba en la habitación de Donnie, como siempre, cuidando de el. Sofía tocó a la habitación de Donnie y dijo asomando la cabeza:

- ¿April? ¿puedo pasar?

- claro… - dijo April desanimada- pasa Sofía…

Sofía pasó y le dijo a April mientras esta le limpiaba el sudor de la frente a Donnie:

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- ahora se ha vuelto a quedar dormido…

- oye April… si necesitas hablar con alguien o desahogarte… sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

- Muchas gracias Sofía… -dijo April abrazándola-

En ese momento, el T-Phone de April comenzó a sonar:

- es Karai…

- sal fuera y habla con ella tranquila… - dijo Sofía- yo cuidaré de Donnie hasta que vuelvas…

- gracias…

April se acercó a Donnie y le dijo besándole la frente:

- te quiero…

Cuando April salió de la habitación, dijo contestando al T-Phone:

- ¿Karai? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿tenéis ya esa fruto?

- "hola pelirroja que tal… ¿Cómo está el flacucho?"

April se alejó de la guarida un par de metros, para asegurarse de que no la escuchaban hablar. Cuando se aseguró, reventó a llorar y le dijo a Karai:

- ¡tenéis que volver ya con el remedio! ¡ ya no lo soporto mas! ¡no puedo verle sufrir de esa manera! ¡cada vez empeora mas rápido! ¡yo ya no puedo aguantarlo mas! ¡ no puedo Karai no puedo!

- "tranquilízate April…" - dijo Karai con pena- "entiendo que lo estés pasando mal… de verdad te doy todo mi ánimo desde aquí… no tenemos aún ese fruto pero estamos a punto de conseguirlo… no te derrumbes delante de Donnie… sabes que empeorará si te ve mal…"

- lo sé… - dice April limpiándose las lágrimas-

- "dile a mi padre que estamos bien… que pronto volveremos"

Cuando colgó el T-Phone, Leo le dijo a Karai, que había escuchado todo:

- Donnie tiene que estar muy mal para que April se ponga de esa manera… tenemos que volver cuanto antes…

Sonchi subió a la azotea con un par de botes y dijo al ver que Karai estaba con Leo:

- vaya… creí que estabas sola… lo siento me marcho, no quería molestar…

- ¡no! ¡no Sonchi no te vayas! - dijo Leo levantándose- me marcho yo… quiero ver que están haciendo mis hermanos…

Leo besó a Karai en los labios y le dijo:

- ahora nos vemos…

- vale..

Cuando Leo se fue, Sonchi le dijo a Karai…

- carai Karai, cada vez te buscas a los chicos mas raros… - Dijo sentándose a su lado y dándole el bote-

Karai sonrió y dijo cogiéndolo:

- tú no le conoces… sí es raro… pero Leo tiene algo que le hace especial…

- sí… ¡que es una tortuga!

- no… bueno sí… pero no… Leo es atento y sensible… no se parece en nada a los chicos con los que he estado…

Sonchi sonrió:

- ¿te acuerdas de Reiko, el chico que estuvo saliendo contigo?

- ah.. Si… era un chico simpático…

- ¿a que no sabes por quien te dejo?

Karai miró a Sonchi y le dijo:

- ¡no! ¿fuiste tu?

- bueno pero eso ya pertenece al pasado ¿no?

- sí… supongo que si…

Sonchi pensó un poco, dio una palmada en la pierna de Karai y le dijo:

- ¡venga! ¡recordemos viejos tiempos! ¡salgamos de fiesta! ¡vamos a quemar Barcelona!

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- le dije a Leo que dormiría esta noche con el…

- bah… desde que vives en Nueva York te has vuelto una aburrida… ya no eres divertida…

- sí soy divertida Son… lo que pasa es que el estilo de vida que tengo en Nueva York no es el mismo que tenía en Japón…

Karai se quedó pensando y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros cuando volvamos a Nueva York?

Sonchi se sorprendió:

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡sí! ¡así conocerías a mi padre, a la pelirroja, al flacucho…!

- ¿yo? ¿en Nueva York? No Karai… yo no encajaría allí…

Karai se levantó y le dijo antes de ir con Leo:

- piénsatelo… la propuesta sigue en pié…

**n/a: bueno ¿que os ha parecido? los momento "remember" son un poco extraños, lo sé... muchosomas gracias por haber leido el capitulo y como siempre digo comenta si te ha gustado. os quiero un huevo, nos leemos pronto ¡chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: hola! bueno ya os dejo el capitulo 5 de este fic. perdón por ni subir nada antes pero ultimamente ando bastante floja de inspiracion (y que mi mente está llena debido a los estudios para los examenes) espero que os guste... (lo dicho, los tomatazos y otros lanzamientos de frutas, verduras u hortalizas con cariño please...)**

Llegó la mañana siguiente y en la ciudad de Barcelona, concretamente en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, Raphael estaba entrenando en un pequeño patio mientras el resto de sus hermanos dormían. La voz de una chica hizo que Raph perdiera la concentración:

- ¿siempre entrenas de esa manera o solo lo haces porque no te ve nadie?

Raph se giró, era Sonchi, que le miraba apoyada en la puerta:

- olvídame ¿quieres?

- ¿siempre eres tan amable o únicamente es conmigo?

- no vengas de graciosa conmigo… no me fío de ti…

- yo no te dicho que te fiaras de mí…

- eres como la Niñata… me das pena…

- ¿tu no te has visto verdad?

- ¡escúchame! ¡ no se porqué diablos estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo! ¡tu no vas a ayudarnos a conseguir la fruta que falta para curar a mi hermano! ¡nos tienes aquí solo por tu interés! ¿sabes lo que te digo? ¡que por mí los Kraang pueden destrozar este estúpido país! ¡yo no voy a ayudarte preciosa! ¡ami no me engañas!

- claro… piensas que no quiero ayudaros ¿eh? ¿sabes Raphael? No se si tu crees en el destino… pero yo sí… y creo que montar en el avión equivocado no fue del todo un error… aquí tenéis mi ayuda… en Madrid ya estaríais en el zoológico municipal…

- no vas a hacer que me fíe de ti Sofía…

- ven conmigo… quiero enseñarte algo…

Raph se quedó parado y Sonchi le dijo:

- ¡escúchame Raphael yo sola no podré conseguir la fruta para tu hermano! ¡o vienes conmigo o lo siento, no podré conseguirla!

Raph pensó un poco, pero fue detrás de ella…

Un rato mas tarde en una lujosa urbanización en la otra parte de la ciudad, Raph y Sonchi estaban mirando desde el tejado de una de las casa a un jardín que estaba en una casa cercana:

- ¿ves ese árbol que está allí? Ese es el árbol que estáis buscando… tenemos que colarnos en la casa, pero contiene fuertes medidas de seguridad… es prácticamente una fortaleza…

- ¿Cómo se que no me estás engañando? ¿Cómo se que ese es el árbol?

- puedes creerme o no puedes creerme… pero en la situación que estáis todos creo que os conviene confiar en mi…

Raph dudó y dijo:

- ¿Cómo entramos sin ser vistos?

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Sonchi comenzó a sonar. Era Miyuki:

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo contestando-

- "Sofía, los hombres de negro están en un laboratorio científico al norte de la ciudad… tienen cuatro rehenes… están llevándose un cargamento de plutonio…"

- ¡está bien avisa a Karai y a los otros! ¡nos encontraremos allí!

- "de acuerdo"

Cuando colgó, le dijo a Raph:

- ¡vamos!

- pero… ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

- ¡tenemos tiempo de sobra para ocuparnos de esos tipos y luego volver por el fruto! ¡los árboles no se van a ir de aquí!

Una vez llegaron donde Los Kraang estaban robando plutonio de un almacén, ya había comenzado una batalla. Karai, Leo, Mikey y Miyuki estaban luechando contra Los Kraang:

- ¿eh? ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para empezar la fiesta sin mi! - dijo Sonchi lanzándose a luchar también contra ellos junto a Raph-

- ¿se puede saber donde os habíais metido? - dijo Leo mientras luchaba contra un Kraang-

- que Chivato, ¿ligando a escondidas de tu novia? - dijo Karai mientras también se deshacía de un Kraang-

- ¡no digas tonterías Niñata! - dijo Raph molesto- ¡jamás haría tal cosa!

Cuando acabaron con los Kraang, Mikey se acercó a Miyuki y le dijo:

- ¡guau! ¡eres muy buena con la Katana!

- tuve una buena maestra… - dijo mirando a Su compañera-

-exagerada… -dijo Sonchi seria-

- ¿para que querrían los Kraang plutonio? - dijo Leo agarrando una barra de plutonio del suelo-

- si el flacucho estuviera aquí ya hubiera dicho para que puede servirles…

Miyuki vio que comenzaban a llegar coches de la policía y dijo:

- ¡Sofía! ¡los hombres del Teniente García!

- ¡larguémonos de aquí!

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia de ellos, April seguía con Donnie en su habitación. Estaba tranquilo, aunque el sudor y la fiebre no cesaban… incluso April se volvió a dar cuenta que sangró de nuevo al darle de beber agua. Estaban hablando de que es lo que harían cuando Donnie se curada, de que sitios podían visitar y que cosas podrían hacer. Aunque estaba muy enfermo, parecía que Donnie estaba mas animado:

- muchas gracias April… - le dijo Donnie en Voz baja con los ojos cerrados por el dolor-

- ¿gracias? - le contestó mientras escurría el paño en el cubo de agua- ¿gracias porqué Donnie?

- por cuidarme… por estar aquí conmigo…

- no tienes porque dármelas… - le dijo mientras le ponía de nuevo el paño en la frente- eres mi novio y te quiero… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…

- Hola… - la cabeza de Casey Jones se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Donnie-

- hola Casey… - dijo April al verle-

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- bueno… parece que algo mejor… pero…

April se entristeció y Casey le dijo:

- entiendo… ¡Ey Donnie ¿Qué tal estas? Como no te cures pronto te voy a quitar a tu novia!

Donnie sonrió y le dijo:

- eso será… por encima de mi Cadáver…

- pues como no se den prisa los chicos será pronto…

- ¡Casey! - dijo April enfadada-

- ¡era una broma! ¡ah! Por cierto…

Salió un momento de la habitación y cuando entró le dio la guitarra de April:

- tu padre me dijo que te la trajera… para que por lo menos te entretengas un poco…

- gracias… - dijo April cogiéndola-

April comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Donnie le dijo:

- cántame algo…

- ¿Cómo? - dijo April asombrada-

- cántame una canción…

- eso April cántale una nana para que se duerma ¡jeje!

April pensó un poco y dijo:

- vamos a ver si te gusta esta… -dijo sonriendo-

Y se puso a cantarle una canción. Donnie sonrió y dijo:

- claro que me gusta… es… mi canción favorita…

Sofía y Julie se asomaron a la habitación al escuchar y Sofía dijo:

- cada uno espanta su pena como puede… ¿no crees?

- sí… - dijo Julie- ¿Cuántos días lleva April sin salir de aquí?

- tres días… -le contestó Casey acercándose a ellas-

- ¿tres días? - dijo Sofía asombrada- ¿hace tres días que Rapha y los otros se fueron?

- esperemos que les vaya bien… - dijo Julie- hecho de menos a Mikey…

- mirad… -dijo Casey señalando a Donnie- se ha quedado dormido escuchando a April…

Cuando April terminó, se acercó a la puerta y dijo:

- ¿Cómo les irá a los chicos? Tienen que volver cuanto antes…

- ¡estamos perdiendo ya en tiempo! - dijo Raph enfadado- hemos acabado con los Kraang ¿Qué hacemos que no vamos a por lo de Donnie?

- tenemos que acabar con todos esos tíos, alienígenas o lo que sea… - dijo Sonchi-

- está bien… ¡pero no cuentes con nosotros! ¡hemos venido aquí por la cura para mi hermano, no para ayudarte a ti!

- espero que Donnie no este peor… -dijo Mikey-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- dijo Leo-

- el calvo dijo que diez días… llevamos aquí entre viaje e historias, tres días… nos queda una semana… -dijo Karai-

- ¡está bien yo iré por el remedio para Donnie!- dijo Raph enfadado-

- ¿acaso sabes donde está? - dijo Mikey-

- le llevé para que viera que se donde está el remedio y que sí que quiero ayudaros… - dijo Sonchi-

- bien… -dijo Leo- se me ocurre que podíamos hacer volar el edificio donde están instalados los Kraang… como hicimos una vez en Nueva York…

- ¿volar el edificio? - dijo Karai-

- te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Leo… -dijo Raph- el experto en explosivos es Donnie… y está a miles de kilómetros aquí moribundo…

- yo entiendo de explosivos… - dijo Sonchi-

- ¡genial! - dijo Mikey- ¡ideemos un plan!

Leo, Karai, la muchacha y Mikey se pusieron a idear algo. Raph se acercó a Miki y le dijo mientras esta estaba mirando los ordenadores:

- ¿de que conoces tu a la loca de las gafas?

- ¿a Sofía?

- por favor… llámale… Chonchi o Ronchi o como le llamen… si le llamas Sofía me recuerda a alguien que esta muy lejos de aquí y hecho mucho de menos…

Miyuki comenzó a reír y le dijo:

- esta bien… hace cuatro años, en Japón… yo tenía quince años cuando me escapé de un orfanato en donde estaba… me perseguía la policía y… Sonchi… me ayudó a librarme de ellos… cuando le conté mi historia me dijo que si quería ir a España con ella y… bueno, aquí estoy… y le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mi…

- ¡je! Si va a resultar que es buena persona y todo…

- no la conoces…

- ni tengo ganas…

**n/a ¿que tal? espero que os haya gustado. la canción Que April le canta a Donnie es una version de " bailando" de Enrique iglesias que encontré por youtube y me gustó ( el video lo puse en mi Face) muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y como siempre digo, comenta si te ha gustado. os quiero un huevo ¡chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: hola de nuevo! bueno hoy estaba algo aburrida y me puse a escribir un poco. aquí os dejo el capitulo 6 de este fic que poco a poco esta llegando a su fin. espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis... **

**¡ah! quería comentaros otra cosa. mi amiga Matoaka Smith acaba de comenzar a escribir un fic de TMNT. a mí me gusta, si queréis podéis pasar y echarle un ojo... **

**otra cosilla, este capitulo os lo dedico a todos vosotros, gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo... **

Llegó la tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York. April, como siempre, estaba en la habitación de Donnie cuando comenzó a gritar desesperada:

- ¡ayuda! ¡por favor venid a ayudadme!

Sofía, Julie, Splinter, Casey y el señor O'Neil entraron rápidamente a la habitación de Donnie. Este estaba tosiendo sin parar y un río de sangre le salía de la boca y la nariz. El señor O'Neil al ver la situación, corrió a verle apartando a su hija, que lloraba desconsoladamente:

- ¡rápido! ¡en mi chaqueta! ¡he traído un poco de morfina del hospital universitario!

Splinter corrió hacia donde el señor O'Neil tenía su chaqueta y le dio un pequeño frasco. El señor O'Neil echó una pequeña cantidad en un vaco son agua y se lo dio a beber a Donnie:

- tranquilo… tranquilo… bébetelo todo…

Donnie se bebía como podía el vaso de agua mientras April, lloraba dolorosamente mientras veía que sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de su novio. Donnie se ponía también nervioso de escuchar a April llorar, Splinter, al darse cuenta, le dijo a Julie:

- ¡llévatela de aquí! ¡vamos sácala de aquí!

- vamos April vamos a lavarte… -dijo Julie abrazándola por los hombros-

- ¡no! - se apartó April- ¡quiero estar con el! ¡quiero estar con el!

- ¡vamos April sal de aquí! - dijo Casey ayudando a Julie a sacar a April de la habitación-

Unos minutos después, Donnie se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido. El señor O'Neil le limpió la sangre de la cara y dijo mirando a Splinter:

- se pone peor por momentos… los chicos tienen que venir ya con ese fruto… si no, Donatello morirá en cuestión de 48 horas… el virus avanza mar rápido de lo que yo creía…

Sofía estaba entristecida, sacó su T-Phone y dijo:

- voy a hablar con Rapha… tienen que venir ya…

Mientras tanto, en Barcelona, ya era de noche, los chicos estaban en casa de Sonchi preparándose para el plan que habían ideado para acabar con el Edificio del T.C.R.I y así librarse de los Kraang:

- bien… -dijo Leo- ¿estáis preparados?

- sí… - dijo Mikey- acabemos de una vez con esos bichos…

Y justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta, el T-Phone de Raph comenzó a sonar. Sonchi mira a Raph y dijo meneando la cabeza:

- ¿Por qué imaginé que era tu teléfono?

- es Sofía…

- si, ese es mi nombre… - Dijo Sonchi sin entender a Raph-

- ¡que es mi novia!

- ¿Qué Sonchi es tu novia? - dijo Miyuki-

- ¡Raph ahora no hay tiempo para que te pongas a hablar con tu novia! - dijo Karai enfadada- ¡no contestes y ya está!

Raph guardó su T-Phone sin contestar la llamada, pero unos segundos después, Volvió a sonar:

- ¿y ahora que pasa Raph? - dijo Leo-

- ¡es ella! ¡voy a contestar!

Raph descolgó el T-Phone y dijo:

- ¿Sofi? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡ahora no puedo hablar contigo estamos ocupados!

- "siento si te molesto Rapha pero las cosas están empeorando por aquí…"

- ¿Cómo… que están empeorando? - dijo Raph preocupado-

El grupo, al escuchar que Raph decía eso, le miraron interesados:

- "es Donnie… cada vez está peor… tenéis que venir cuanto antes…"

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Donnie?

- "el señor O'Neil le ha dado 48 horas de vida… tenéis que venir cuanto antes…"

- está bien Sofi, se lo diré a los chicos…

Raph colgó el T-Phone y Karai dijo:

- Raph ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- hay que abortar esta misión…

- ¿Cómo que abortar la misión? - dijo Sonchi- ¡dijisteis que me ayudaríais!

Raph miró a Leo y le dijo:

- ¡Donnie a empeorado! ¡le quedan 48 horas de vida!

- no tío… - dijo Mikey triste-

- tenemos que volver… - dijo Raph-

Leo se acercó a Sonchi y le dijo apenado:

- lo siento… tenemos que volver a casa…

-escuchad… - dijo la muchacha- os entiendo… os entiendo perfectamente… pero aún tenéis 48 horas… si me ayudáis os prometo que en menos de 24 horas estáis de vuelta a casa, con la fruta y en un Jet privado… llegaréis antes…

Todos la miraron y Sonchi dijo:

- os doy mi palabra…

Karai dijo:

- No tenemos nada que perder chicos… ayudémosla…

Leo dudó un poco y al final dijo:

- está bien… seguiremos con el plan establecido… pero en cuanto terminemos, salga el plan como salga, nos consigues la fruta y volvemos a casa…

Raph se enfadó:

- ¡pero Leo Donnie esta peor!

- prometimos que ayudaríamos a Sonchi… - dijo Leo serio- y un Hamato siempre cumple su palabra…

- gracias Leo… -dijo Sonchi-

Raph se acercó a esta y le dijo enfadado:

- como mi hermano muera te juro que vuelvo aquí y acabaré lentamente con tu miserable y apestosa vida…

Sonchi sonrió y puso cara de "lo que tu digas". Cuando iban por las azoteas a el edificio del T.C.R.I. Miyuki se acercó a Su amiga mientras corrían y le dijo:

- ehhhh Sofía… ¿de donde vas a sacar un Jet privado?

- ¿te acuerdas de Alejandro?

Miyuki se asombró y dijo:

- ¿Alex? ¿el chico que estuvo saliendo contigo?

- pilota un Jet privado… aún está colgado por mí a sí que si le dijo que vuelvo a salir con el llevará a los chicos a Nueva York…

- ¡pero si le dejaste porque era un baboso! ¿de verdad caerás tan bajo?

- por ayudar a Karai lo que haga falta…

**n/a: bueno que os a parecido? espero que os haya gustado y si es asi comentad, me haceis muy feliz! os quiero un huevo... ¡chao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: hola que tal estáis? bueno os dejo el capitulo 7 de este fic, espero que os guste. antes de nada quiero dedicárselo a dos chicas que siempre me leen y a las que les tengo un cariño ENORME. Anniekarai10 y Sophiepurple4. tambien se lo quiero dedicar a Starkiller, que me encantan sus comentarios y siempre me hace reír. y en general a todos los que comentan y a los que no comentan. muchas gracias de verdad!**

00:31 A.M. en alguna azotea en la zona norte de Barcelona. Cerca de un edificio de ladrillo negro donde en letras luminosas ponía T.C.R.I. Tres tortugas gigantes y tres jovencitas estaban repasando un plan :

-bien, el plan es el siguiente… - dice Leo- Sonchi se encargará de poner cargas explosivas en los cimientos del edificio, mientras que Raph se encargará de ponerlos en la azotea. Miyuki, Karai, Mikey y yo entraremos al edificio e intentaremos destruir el portal para que no puedan volver a este lugar ¿de acuerdo?

- si es un plan perfecto… - dice Raph- solo que te vuelves a olvidar de algo… Donnie es el que puede destruir el portal tridimensional… nosotros no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y dudo mucho que con fuerza bruta se pueda destruir…

- bueno, Miyuki sabe algo de electrónica… -dijo Sonchi- ella puede intentarlo…

- ¿Qué? - dijo asombrada- ¿yo? Sofía yo entiendo de ordenadores, televisores y poco mas, ¡no se destruir portales tridimensionales!

- estoy segura de que podrás hacer algo… yo confío en ti…

- ¡esto es de locos! - dijo Raph- ¡veremos si salimos de aquí con vida!

- entraremos por las alcantarillas… -dijo Karai-

- Tíos… - dijo Mikey- es el mismo plan que utilizamos en el edificio de Nueva York… ¿creéis que no habrán arreglado los errores que cometieron entonces?

- es un riesgo que tenemos que asumir… -dijo Leo- ¿listos?

- adelante… -dijo Sonchi-

Cuando los chicos iban andando por las alcantarillas, Karai dijo:

- Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a hacer las cosas nosotros sin la ayuda de nadie… nos hemos acostumbrado a que sea el flacucho el que se encargue de los chismes eléctricos y cuando tenemos que hacerlo nosotros nos acobardamos…

- "Karai, yo ya estoy lista…" - se escuchó hablar a Sonchi por el Walkie-Talkie que Sonchi dio a Karai-

- "yo también estoy en mi posición…" -se escuchó ahora a Raph-

- bien, nosotros vamos a entrar ya… nos reuniremos en el sitio pactado…

- "de acuerdo" - dijo Sonchi-

- "voy para allá" - contestó Raph-

Karai se paró en una boca de alcantarilla que iba a la superficie y dijo:

- ¡vamos chicos!

La abrió y asomó la cabeza para inspeccionar la zona, cuando miró a un sitio especifico, vio a una mujer sentada en una mesa de despacho mirándola asombrada fijamente. Karai dijo:

- ehhhhh ¡jeje! ¡ esta no es mi salida! ¡guau! ¡ lo caro que es el metro! Que pase buena noche…

Y volvió a bajar a las alcantarillas, Leo le dijo:

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no has subido?

- no podemos volar el edificio… hay personas inocentes dentro, primero tenemos que sacarles de aquí…

- ¿y como las sacaremos para que no levanten sospechas? -dijo Miyuki-

- a mi se me ha ocurrido algo… - dijo Mikey-

Unos minutos después, subieron al edificio evitando ser vistos por los humanos que trabajaban allí, Leo, Karai, Mikey y Miyuki subían por el hueco del ascensor hasta la planta 15, donde habían quedado con Raph y Sonchi. Karai dijo subiendo por la cuerda del ascensor:

- ehhh Mikey… ¿Cuándo nos contarás ese "magnifico" plan?

- cuando estemos todos juntos… para que no le pase nada a nadie…

- ¿para que no le pase nada a nadie? . Dijo Leo- Mikey ¿en que has pensado?

- ¿tan terrible puede ser lo que Mikey ha pensado? - dice Miyuki-

- Miyuki… - dijo Karai- es Mikey… bueno, no le conoces…

Una vez en la planta 15, sin ser vistos por los empleados que trabajaban en el edificio del T.C.R.I., Karai dijo:

- bien, esta tiene que ser la última planta a la que los empleados pueden subir…

- ¡chicos! - Raph llegó donde estaban ellos- ¿a que se debe el cambio de planes? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay personas inocentes en el edificio… no podemos volarlo así como así…

- ¡hay gente trabajando aquí! - dijo Sonchi subiendo por la escalera- ¡no me dijisteis que volaríamos el edificio con personas inocentes!

- No teníamos la mas remota idea de que había gente trabajando en el edificio…- dijo Leo- pero Mikey tiene un plan para sacar a todas las personas… adelante Mikey…

- mi plan es muy sencillo, no se como vosotros no habéis pensado en ello…

- Adelante Mikey te escuchamos… -dijo Miyuki-

- provocar un incendio en el edificio…

- ¿y ese es tu magnifico plan? -dijo Raph enfadado- ¿provocar un incendio en el edificio?

- no, Mikey ha tenido una muy buena idea… -dice Sonchi- provocamos fuego en esta planta y hacemos saltar la alarma de incendios… la gente saldrá del edificio y solo quedarán esos malditos bichos…

- luchamos contra ellos y cuando Miyuki consiga destruir el portal tridimensional salimos del edificio y lo volamos… - dijo Karai- ¡es perfecto Mikey!

- ¡pues manos a la obra! - dijo Leo- ¡Mikey, encárgate de provocar un incendio! ¡nos encontraremos arriba!

- ¡eso está echo! - dijo Mikey corriendo hacia la otra punta de la planta-

- ¡nosotros, busquemos ese portal tridimensional! - dijo Leo-

Sonchi vio que en una de las mesas de los trabajadores, había una pecera con un pequeña tortuguita dentro. Iba a seguir al grupo y dejarla allí, pero se dio la vuelta, cogió la pecera y la guardó en su mochila.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Nueva York, April estaba en el Laboratorio de Donnie. Donnie se había quedado profundamente dormido debido a la morfina que el señor O'Neil le había dado y decidieron que era mejor dejarle solo un par de horas. April estaba sentada en la mesa de trabajo de Donnie, mirando las fotos que Donnie tenía de los dos en su ordenador. Mientras miraba las fotos, no podía evitar sonreír mientras lo ojos se le encharcaban. Sofía tocó a la puerta del laboratorio y dijo asomando la cabeza:

- April… ¿puedo pasar?

April se limpió una lágrima que le caía y dijo:

- claro… claro Sofía pasa…

Sofía se acercó a April y le dijo:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?

- necesitaba… alejarme de todo el mundo… y me puse a ver fotos…

Mientras April veía fotos, salió una foto que a Sofía le era familiar:

- esa foto… - dice sonriendo- es la primera foto que nos hicimos todos en aquel fotomatón de la feria ¿recuerdas? Míranos las caras… aún no sabíamos Julie y Yo que eran Tortugas…

- sí… aquel día nos lo pasamos muy bien…

Pasó otra foto y era una foto de Donnie, que estaba abrazando a April muy sonriente, April acarició la cara de Donnie en la pantalla del ordenador y le dijo a Sofía:

- Donnie esta a punto de morir ¿verdad?

Sofía la abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

- ¡no! ¡claro que no! ¡ya verás como saldrá de esta! Donnie es un chico muy fuerte… dentro de un par de días estaréis juntos viendo películas en el sofá…

- no me mientas Sofía… mi padre se ha puesto muy nervioso… eso solo significa que…

- que tu padre es muy nervioso… eso significa…

- todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa… - dijo intentando no comenzar a llorar- si… si hubiera alguna manera de poder cambiarme por el yo…

April miró la estantería donde Donnie tenía sus líquidos y sus experimentos y reconoció enseguida el frasco que contenía el Súper Mutágeno. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a cogerlo:

- yo iré con el…

Sofía se temió lo peor y le dijo:

- ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡deja ese frasco! ¡no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir si un humano lo utiliza!

Cuando April iba a echárselo por encima, Sofía se lo quitó de la mano de un manotazo y el frasco cayó al suelo destruyéndose:

- ¿pero como se te ocurre ni siquiera pensarlo?

April comenzó a llorar de nuevo:

- ¡escúchame! - le dijo Sofía enfadada zarandeándola por los hombros- ¡los chicos están haciendo lo imposible por estar aquí a tiempo! ¡no cometas ninguna locura ¿quieres?!

-¡Donnie ya está muerto!

- ¡no! ¡no está muerto! ¡pero sí morirá si sigues derrumbándote de esa manera!

Sofía se tranquilizó y le dijo:

- Donnie te necesita a su lado… y te necesita con fuerzas… confía en los chicos… estoy segura que no le dejarán morir… confía en mi…

De vuelta a Barcelona, los chicos estaban luchando contra los Kraang apresuradamente. No habían tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle en el plan de provocar un incendio: el fuego no solo se extendería hacia los pisos inferiores, también subiría a los superiores, y si no destruían a tiempo el portal Tridimensional para que no pudieran volver a aparecer por allí, ellos también serían pasto de las llamas. Con el edificio vacío de gente inocente, Solo quedaban ellos luchando contra Los Kraang. Miyuki estaba ajena a la pelea, intentando averiguar como poder desconectar el portal:

- vamos a ver… a ver… esto es mas complicado de lo que yo creía…

- ¿te queda mucho? - le gritó Sonchi mientras se quitaba un Kraang de encima-

-¡no me metas prisa! - dijo nerviosa- ¡estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

- ¡hay que darse prisa en volar el edificio! - gritó Leo quitándose otro Kraang de encima- ¡el fuego ya llegó hasta aquí!

- ¡gran plan Mikey!- dijo Karai algo enfadada-

- ¡eh! - se quejó Mikey- ¡todos estuvisteis de acuerdo! Además, ya no quedan inocentes en el edificio…

- si quedan inocentes Mikey… -dijo Raph enfadado- ¡nosotros!

Miyuki vio que los aspersores antiincendios se encendieron en la planta en la que estaban y una idea le rondó la mente:

- ¡chicos! ¡creo que ya lo tengo!

- ¡pues hazlo! - le gritó su compañera- ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Miyuki buscó un cable de alta tensión y lo insertó bruscamente en el cuadro de mandos del portal tridimensional. Seguidamente, buscó una de las tuberías de agua de los aspersores antiincendios que estuviera cerca del portal y Gritó rompiéndola:

- ¡corred! ¡salir a la azotea!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la azotea y el agua provocó un enorme cortocircuito que terminó destruyendo el portal. Una vez todos en la azotea. Leo dijo nervioso:

- ¡rápido tenemos que saltar!

- ¿a la calle? - dijo Sonchi asustada- ¡pero tu estás loco son treinta pisos!

- ¡no hables tanto y hazlo! - dijo Raph empujando a Sonchi para que saltara y detrás saltó el-

-¡BOYAKASHA! - Gritó Mikey saltando-

Saltaron todos, yendo a caer en una de las azoteas de el edificio de al lado. Raph cogió a Sonchi al vuelo en brazos y aterrizó con ella en la azotea. Cuando ya estaban a salvo, Raph le dijo:

- ¿ves como no era para tanto?

- ¡maldito loco! -dijo dándole un empujón enfadada- ¡capullo idiota!

- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! - dijo Karai saltando de azotea en azotea- ¡tenemos que volar el edificio!

Un par de azoteas mas alejados, Mikey le dijo a Miyuki dándole el detonador de las bombas:

- te concedo el gran honor de que seas tú la que vuele el edificio, ya que has sido tú la que…

-¡¿quieres darle ya el mandito mando idiota?! - le dijo Raph enfadado-

Miyuki apretó el botón y el edificio salió volando por los aires. Leo dijo abrazando a Karai por la cintura:

- bonitos fuegos artificiales…

Raph se acercó a Sonchi y le dijo Poniéndole el Sai en el cuello:

- ¡nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato! ¡ahora te toca a ti!

Sonchi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un numero de teléfono:

- "¿Sofía?" - dijo una voz desde el otro lado del aparato- "¡que sorpresa tan grande! ¿me echabas de menos y vuelves arrastrándote a mi?"

- hola Alex… necesito que me hagas un favor…

- "Umm… Sofía Pastor pidiéndome un favor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

- necesito que a primera hora lleves a unos amigos urgentemente a Nueva York… y cuando los veas no hagas preguntas, solo llévales…

- "puedo hacerlo… pero te costará una cena romántica conmigo… con final feliz… ya me entiendes"

Suspiró y dijo:

- hecho…

- " a primera hora les espero en el Hangar 11"

Cuando colgó dijo:

- ya está… vayamos por la maldita fruta…

Sonchi notó que tenía la pecera Rota en la mochila, buscó a la pequeña tortuguita y dijo dándosela a Raph:

- toma… un pequeño regalo de tu paso por Barcelona… le he llamado Skar…

Raph se sorprendió y dijo poniéndola en sus manos:

- ¿Skar? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

- lo siento, me gustan mucho las películas de dibujos animados…

Raph dijo algo asombrado:

- gra… gracias…

**n/a. bueno y esto es todo por el momento, como siempre digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: bueno, ya estoy de nuevo aqui con el penúltimo capitulo de este intento de fic. sinceramente no se en que estaba pensando cuando escribí este capitulo así que os pido que no seais muy duros conmigo... os dejo con el...**

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por las costas de Barcelona. Una furgoneta Negra se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la zona oeste de la ciudad conducida por Miyuki, que estaba escuchando los chistes malos de Mikey, que se sentó a su lado. Raph estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, jugando con su nueva mascota que, aunque se la había regalado la persona que quería perder de vista cuanto antes, le recordaba a cuando el tenía a Spike y decidió hacerse cargo del pequeño animal. Leo estaba hablando con su T-Phone con Splinter, diciéndole que en unas ocho horas estarían allí y que el señor O'Neil o Casey fueran a recogerlos a el aeropuerto de Nueva York para llegar lo antes posible a curar a Donnie. Karai estaba sentada en el suelo de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, pensativa, mirando por la ventana el amanecer. La voz de su antigua compañera de aventuras la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- bueno… -dijo sentándose a su lado-. En una hora mas o menos te marchas de nuevo a Nueva York y no nos hemos ido de fiesta… como has cambiado Karai, antes molabas…

Karai sonrió:

- ya no tengo quince años como antes Son…

- sí… supongo que cambiar es bueno… aunque no sea fácil…

- muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros… no se como podré agradecértelo…

- bah… no tiene importancia… sabes que por ti lo haría una y mil veces… - dice quitándose la gorra y pasándose la mano por la cabeza-

- si pero… ahora por nuestra culpa tienes detrás de ti a toda la policía de este lugar…

- ¿el Teniente García? ¡es un idiota! No te preocupes. Se librarme de el…

- aún sigue en pié lo de que vengáis Miyuki y tu a Nueva York…

- va Karai ya hemos hablado de esto… mi sitio es Barcelona, yo no encajaría en Nueva York… este es mi hogar… además, no creo que al chico de los tenedores le hiciera mucha gracia que fuera a vivir con vosotros…

- no lo creas… está encantado con tu regalo…

Miraron a Raph y este estaba hablándole a la tortuguita:

- ¡hay que guapa es! - le hablaba Raph a la tortuga- ¡hay mi cosita! ¡¿Quién te quiere a ti?! ¿eh?¡bonita tu! ¡papi te va a cuidar muy bien!

Sonchi miró a Karai y dijo:

- ehhhh voy a hacer como si esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca…

Karai abrazó a Sonchi y esta dijo:

- te echaré de menos…

- prometo venir a verte… - dijo Karai- y nos iremos de fiesta…

- ¡chicos! - dice Miyuki parando el coche- hemos llegado…

Pararon a unas cuantas casas de donde estaba el jardín donde se encontraba el árbol con el fruto que tanto necesitaban. Cuando llegaron por los techos a la casa que buscaban, Sonchi dijo:

- bien… allí esta… aquel es el árbol que tiene lo que estáis buscando…

- mirad allí…- dijo Leo- allí hay dos guardias de seguridad… nos verán entrar…

Miyuki los vio y dijo:

- por los guardias no os preocupéis… de ellos me encargo yo…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo Mikey algo nervioso-

- confiad en mi… - dijo alejándose- mientras los entretengo entrad dentro-

Miyuki se acercó a los dos guardias y dijo:

- hola buenos días chicos… ¿comenzáis la guardia o la termináis?

Uno de los guardias la miró y dijo:

- ¿y a ti que mas te da?

- déjala… - dijo el otro conociéndola- es Miyuki, la protegida de Pastor…

-ahhh ya… la amiga de Pastor… ¿sabes que García la está buscando por ayudar a una delincuente?

Mientras Miyuki entretenía a los dos guardias, Sonchi dijo:

- adelante, entremos…

Sonchi saltó el muro y cayó con tal mala suerte al lado de un guardia que estaba dentro del jardín. El guardia al verla dijo:

- ¿pero que…?

Leo saltó encima del guardia un con una llave lo dejó inconsciente:

- ¡rápido chicos saltad!

Otro guardia les vio y gritó:

- ¡intrusos! ¡intrusos en el jardín trasero!

Karai le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo:

- ¡no grites tanto! ¡me duele la cabeza!

Miyuki se dio cuenta que les habían descubierto y dijo:

-¡adiós!

Y corrió hacia la furgoneta para esperarles con esta en marcha. Mientras los chicos luchaban con los guardias que estaban apareciendo, Sonchi agarró la fruta que les hacía falta y gritó corriendo hacia el muro:

- ¡lo tengo chicos!

- ¡rápido larguémonos a el aeropuerto! - gritó Raph-

Saltaron el muro y uno de los guardias dijo por Walkie-Talkie:

- ¡a todas las unidades! ¡ha sido vista la fugitiva! ¡le acompaña Pastor! ¡se dirigen a el aeropuerto!

Una vez en la furgoneta, Sonchi sacó el fruto de su mochila y se lo dio a Mikey:

- ¡aquí lo tenéis! No ha sido tan complicado como yo pensaba…

- ¡no cantes victoria tan pronto Sofía! - gritó Miyuki- ¡nos persiguen los hombres de García!

- ¡genial! - dijo enfadada asomando la cabeza por la ventana- ¡corre todo lo que puedas! ¡a el Hangar 11!

- ¿estará allí tu amigo con el Avión?- dijo Leo-

-¡por la cuenta que le trae sí!

Al llegar a el aeropuerto, Miki aceleró la furgoneta y derribó una de las vayas entrando dentro, cerca del Hangar 11. Allí a pié de pista, Les esperaba Alex:

- ¡vamos corred! - les gritó-

Todos salieron corriendo esquivando las balas de la policía y montaron en el avión mientras Alex lo ponía en marcha. Karai dijo:

- ¿estáis todos bien? - dijo mirando a ambos lados-

- sí… - dijo Raph- ¡vamos despega de una maldita vez!

- ¡esperad! - dijo Miyuki- ¿y Sofía?

Se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a Sonchi luchando con la policía. El avión comenzó a ponerse en marcha y Karai gritó:

-¡espera! ¡espera un momento! ¡nos necesita!

Pero el piloto no la escuchó. En realidad Sonchi no se había quedado rezagada en el camino, se había parado expresamente a luchar contra la policía para que ellos pudieran subirse al avión sin ser perseguidos. Llegó un momento en que los guardias eran demasiados y consiguieron detener a Sonchi y ponerle unas esposas. Esta cayó de rodillas al suelo:

- debí suponer que tu le ayudarías Pastor… -dijo el Teniente García saliendo de un coche-

Le puso una pistola en la cabeza y le dijo:

- ¿tus ultimas palabras?

- que te den… - dijo Sonchi sonriendo mirándole fijamente a los ojos-

El teniente García también le miraba a los ojos. Y un momento después giró la cabeza y sonó un disparo:

- ¡SONCHI! - gritó Karai mirando la escena desde la ventana mientras el avión alzaba el vuelo-

Miyuki dijo también viendo la escena:

- no puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! - comenzando a llorar-

Karai salió corriendo hacia la cabina llorando también y Leo la paró:

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer Karai?!

- ¡tenemos que volver! ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

- ¡es tarde Karai! - dijo Leo también entristecido- ya es demasiado tarde…

Mikey abrazó a Miyuki y le dijo:

- lo siento…

Raph estaba en silencio en su asiento… también abatido. Miró su tortuga y dijo:

- en el fondo me caía bien… echaré de menos a esa chica…

**n/a: bueno lo dicho, no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí. de todos modos yo lo digo: ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: y bien, aqui os dejo el último capitulo de este fic. tengo que deciros que no he estado demasiado inspirada a la hora de escribirlo. pero aquí lo teneis. espero que os guste...**

Tres horas después del incidente que había ocurrido en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, en el aire, Karai estaba con lágrimas en los ojos mirando por la ventana del avión. Leo se acercó a ella y le dijo algo triste:

- hola…

Karai se limpió la cara y dijo mirándole intentando sonreír:

- hola…

- ¿puedo… sentarme a tu lado?

- claro…

Leo se sentó a el lado de Karai y estuvieron un rato en silencio. Hasta que Karai dijo:

- podía haberla salvado Leo… podía… haberme dado cuenta antes de subir a el avión que se había quedado y haberla ayudado… a muerto por mi culpa…

- Ey… no te sientas culpable… ninguno de nosotros se podía haber imaginado que haría una cosa así…

- ¡yo tenia que habérmelo imaginado Leo! ¡la conocía demasiado! ¡ella y su típico "no os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien…"! ella siempre me ha estado ayudando desde que la conocí… ¿y yo que es lo que he hecho por ella? Dejar que la maten de esa manera…

Se limpió de nuevo la cara y dijo:

- pero ahora lo mas importante es llegar a tiempo y salvar a el flacucho… si no lo conseguimos ella habrá dado su vida en vano…

- ¿sabes lo que creo? Que ella jamás hubiera querido que te pusieras así de triste… al contrario, casi diría que preferiría que te fueras de Fiesta…

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- sí… tienes razón…

Le abrazó y le dijo:

- gracias Leo…

Cuando llegaron a el aeropuerto de Nueva York, el señor O'Neil les esperaba fuera, habían quedado en que saldrían por las alcantarillas y les esperaba en un callejón cercano justo al lado de una boca de alcantarilla. Todos se despidieron de Miyuki, que aún estaba bastante afectada por la muerte de su amiga. Cuando le tocó el turno a Karai le dijo:

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- no lo sé… - dijo Miyuki- supongo que volveré a casa… aunque… estará muy vacía sin…

- si quieres… puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros…

- no… tengo que volver… de alguna manera o otra tengo que vengar la muerte de Sofía…

- espero volver a verte…

- ¡Karai! - le gritó Raph- ¡vamos! ¡no podemos perder mas tiempo!

- ¡ya voy!

Karai la abrazó y le dijo:

- te deseo suerte…

- sí… y yo a vosotros…

Cuando llegaron donde estaba el Señor O'Neil dijo:

- ¡venga chicos rápido! ¡a Donatello no le queda mucho tiempo!

Una vez llegaron a la guarida corriendo, el señor O'Neil dijo nervioso corriendo hacia el laboratorio:

- ¡dadme el fruto! ¡tenemos que hacer el antídoto cuanto antes!

- ¡Mikey! - dijo Raph- ¡ya lo has oído dale esa maldita fruta!

- pero… - dijo confundido- si yo no la tengo…

- ¿Cómo… que no la tienes? - dijo Karai muy asombrada- ¡te la dio a ti!

- ¡que no! ¡yo no la tengo!

- Mikey… - dijo Leo asustado- no me digas… que después de todo lo que ha pasado.. Has perdido la fruta…

- ¡que no la tengo en serio chicos debió haberse…!

Mikey se quedó callado al notar que tenía algo dentro de la bandolera y dijo:

- está aquí ¡jeje!

- ¡trae la maldita fruta idiota! -dijo Raph quitándosela bruscamente de la mano-

Raph se la dio a El señor O'Neil y esta salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio. No había nadie en el salón así que pensaron que estarían todos en la habitación de Donnie. Leo abrió la puerta y exactamente. Allí estaban Splinter, Sofía, Julie y Casey, de pié, mirando como April tenía abrazado fuertemente a Donnie que le costaba mucho respirar y estaba quejándose mucho de dolor sin parar de toser. April estaba cantándole una canción para que se tranquilizara, puesto que sabía que una de las cosas que mas relajaban a Donnie era escucharla. April cantaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que estaba a punto de morir. Cuando entraron no dijeron nada, Raph se acercó a Sofía y la abrazó por la cintura mientras le besaba y Mikey, se puso al lado de Julie poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Unos minutos después, aunque para los presentes en la habitación les parecieran años, el señor O'Neil entró rápidamente a la habitación con una inyección en la mano:

- ¡lo tengo chicos! ¡tengo el antídoto!

- ¡Rápido papá no le queda mucho tiempo! - gritó April-

En el mismo momento que el Señor O'Neil pinchó a Donnie y el liquido comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Donnie comenzó a toser cada vez mas despacio, y su respiración se ralentizaba cada vez mas:

- ¡NO! ¡papá esta muriendo! - dijo April llorando desconsoladamente-

- ¡vamos! - dijo el señor O'Neil con gesto preocupado mientras terminaba de inyectarle el liquido a Donnie- ¡vamos, vamos!

Al mismo tiempo que el señor O'Neil terminó de inyectarle el liquido, Donnie dejo de respirar. April se temió lo peor y lloró abrazándole:

- ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! ¡DONATELLO!

Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Donnie. Todos acompañaron a April a llorar, menos Splinter y el Señor O'Neil, que tenían su pena por dentro. A Casey comenzaron a humedecerse los ojos. Karai abrazó a Leo y comenzó también a llorar junto a el. Mikey abrazó a Julie y Raph, muy enfurecido dio tres puñetazos en la pared y Sofía le abrazó. Después de un momento. Donnie, comenzó a toser fuertemente. Asustando a April:

- ¡está vivo! - dijo contenta y limpiándose la cara-¡Donnie está vivo!

- April… - dijo Donnie dolorido en voz baja-

- calla… - dijo besándole la frente contenta- ¡la fiebre le está bajando!

Todos fueron a abrazar a Donnie contentos de que al final, todo hubiera salido bien…

Un par de horas después, Raph y Mikey habían ido a pasear con Sofía y con Julie, pare decirles lo mucho que las habían echado de menos y contarles su aventura en Barcelona. En la habitación de Donnie, April, Leo y Karai estaban tumbados en la cama con Donnie, viendo la televisión que el señor O'Neil, le había prestado para que se entretuviera, puesto que aunque estaba fuera de peligro, aún estaba muy débil y tenía que guardar reposo un par de días. Leo y Karai le habían contado a Donnie y April la aventura que tuvieron en Barcelona y April, sabiendo el sacrificio tan grande que había hecho por ellos la amiga de Karai, no sabía como agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho. Estaban viendo las noticias cuando una noticia llamó la atención de Leo y Karai:

-"y ahora las noticias internacionales. Esta mañana, en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, España, la policía a encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de la Mercenaria Sofía Pastor. El Teniente Francisco García ha confirmado que su asesinato ha sido debido a un ajuste de cuentas, y que no tienen la mas remota pista de quien ha podido cometer tal asesinato…"

Karai se entristeció y dijo:

- maldito manipulador… ¡admite que fuiste tú quien la mató!

April cerró los ojos y susurró:

- gracias por devolverme a Donnie…

FIN.

**_n/a: _bueno y todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar... deciros que para mí ha sido un verdadero placer escribir estos 4 Fics de TMNT. y que ya va siendo hora de que os deje tranquilos ¡jeje! me despido de todos vosotros no con un adiós, sino con un Hasta luego, quien sabe si en un futuro vuelvo a escribir... daros las gracias a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de este tiempo, a todos los que me han comentado y a todos los amigos que he echo... estoy enormemente agradecida. quiero también dar las gracias y pedir perdón a todas las lectoras que han aparecido en mi fic, espero que os haya gustado como he escrito a vuestros personajes. por mi parte nada mas que añadir... bueno sí, habrá otro capitulo mas, un final alternativo. pero prefiero despedirme de todos vosotros en este porque, en realidad, así es como tiene que acabar este fic. muchisimas gracias por seguirme. comentad sin os ha gustado el capitulo o los fics en general, porque os lo agradezco un montón. espero poder volver a leernos pronto. os quiero un huevo. ¡chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: hola! jeje bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior este seria el final alternativo a este fic, ya cada uno que se quede con el final que mas le guste. ahora ya si que me despido de todos vosotros... y quien sabe... tal vez en un futuro vuelva a escribir, aunque no lo tengo muy claro, últimamente ando bastante desanimada. muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido, todos los que me han comentado (de verdad os quiero vuestros comentarios me alegraban el dia) y a todos los que habeis perdido vuestro tiempo leyendo esta basura que ha durado 4 fics... **

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**UN MES DESPUÉS…**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la guarida y los chicos habían vuelto a su rutina diaria. Donnie ya estaba completamente recuperado de aquel tremendo virus que, por

su inconsciencia, casi acaba con su vida, pero April aún estaba muy pendiente de el por si le ocurría algo, puesto que sabía que su cuerpo no estaría limpio del todo de ese

virus hasta pasado un año. Raphael y Sofía estaban pasando por una muy buena época en su relación y ya apenas tenían enfrentamientos. Mikey y Julie seguían con su

extraña relación, ya que en vez de novios, cada día parecía mas que fueran solo amigos. Leo y Karai seguían igual que siempre, aunque Leo mas bien parecía el Sirviente de

Karai, si esta decía algo, Leo lo hacía al momento sin rechistar. Casey Jones estaba muy feliz con su relación con Annie, la chica que conoció en la boda del Señor O'Neil y

Casey, ya le había presentado a los chicos. Annie al principio se quedó muy sorprendida que los amigos de su novio fueran unas tortugas gigantes y una rata. Pero enseguida

se acostumbró a ellos y entró a pertenecer a el grupo de chicas, haciéndose muy amiga de Sofía. Y Splinter. Se resignó a que sus hijos se estaban haciendo mayores y,

aunque a veces hacían cosas que el no aprobaba, ya no les decía nada. solo se preocupaba de su entrenamiento en el arte del ninjitsu y en inculcarles disciplina. Los Kraang

estaban mas activos que nunca y prácticamente todas las noches tenían enfrentamientos con ellos, siempre saliendo victoriosos. Y de Shredder… tenían muy poco contacto

con el, alguna vez lucharon con los Robo pies y Dogpound, pero de cara metálica no sabían nada…

Una noche de viernes, Raph y Mikey usaron el súper mutágeno para convertirse en humanos y salir ese fin de semana con las chicas y con Casey y Annie. Leo no lo utilizó,

alegando que prefería quedarse en casa y reservar el súper mutágeno por si había alguna urgencia, no le pasara lo mismo que a Donnie. Y Donnie aún no podía utilizarlo así

que las dos parejas, decidieron pasar una noche tranquila de película, Pizza , manta y sofá. Karai y April subieron a la superficie a buscar unas pizzas mientras los chicos

preparaban todo para pasar esa tranquila noche. Cuando llegaron a Antonio's, Karai hizo su pedido y el dependiente se quedó mirándola fijamente y le dijo:

- ¿tu eres Karai?

Karai y April se quedaron asombradas de que el dependiente le hiciera esa pregunta. Era cierto que las conocía de vista, pero jamás le había dicho su nombre:

- sí… -dijo Karai algo confusa-

- tengo un pedido para ti…

Karai estaba mas confusa por momentos:

- ¿un pedido para mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- una chica vino hoy, me enseñó una foto tuya y me dijo que si venía Karai, le diera una pizza de su parte… dame unos minutos… ahora te doy tu pedido…

Después de estar esperando unos 15 minutos a que hicieran las pizzas que Karai había encargado y a que le diera ese pedido que ella no tenía ni la mas remota idea, salió de

nuevo el dependiente y le dijo:

- aquí tienes, las cuatro pizzas que me pediste y la pizza que me dijeron que te diera…

- gracias… - dijo Karai algo confusa-

Cuando estaban ya en casa, estaban hablando de aquel extraño encargo que habían hecho para entregárselo a Karai:

- ¿y no tienes ni idea de quien puede ser? La persona que te la ha regalado sabía que íbamos a ir a esa pizzería… - dijo Leo-

- estoy igual de sorprendida que tu Leo…

Mientras cenaban, habían olvidado ya el tema de la Pizza. Donnie pensó que como siempre iba ella a pedir pizzas a esa pizzería, el dueño ya la conocía y había tenido un

detalle con ella. Todos dieron esa teoría como lógica hasta que, cuando ya estaban por la mitad de la pizza "gratuita" había debajo de esta un sobre:

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Donnie cogiéndolo- un sobre… "para Karai"

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Karai asombrada-

Donnie le dio el sobre a Karai y al abrirlo y leerla Karai se quedó muy asombrada sin poder reaccionar. April le dijo:

- Karai… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Karai comenzó a reír y a llorar de alegría y gritó contenta:

- ¡debí imaginarlo! ¡maldita hija de…!

April y los chicos cada vez estaban mas confundidos:

- ¿pero nos lo quieres contar ya?

Karai miró a Leo y le dijo:

- Leo… está viva…

Leo se imaginó algo y dijo quitándole la carta rápido y asombrado:

- ¿Cómo?

Leo comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

"_¿Qué pasa Karai? ¿sorprendida? ¡jaja! La verdad es que la ultima vez que nos vimos no me dio tiempo a despedirme de ti, y como supuse que pensarías que estoy muerta,_

_ he decidido ponerme en contacto contigo de esta manera. ¡me gustaría ver tu cara cuando leas esto! Mereces una explicación de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto de Barcelona _

_hace aproximadamente un mes, por cierto, espero que llegarais a tiempo para salvar la vida de tu cuñado…_

_La muerte que presenciasteis desde el avión estaba preparada y te voy a explicar el porqué:_

_El Teniente García es mi tío. Su mujer es la hermana de mi madre y en todo momento el nos ha estado ayudando. Te explico:_

_Al yo ayudaros a huir de la policía, el superior de mi Tío, el Capitán López, le dio la orden de matarnos a las dos. ¿pero como iba a matar a su propia sobrina? En cuanto se_

_ enteró, me llamó por teléfono. ¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos ideando un plan para destruir ese edificio y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me marché un rato? Mi tío me _

_estaba avisando de que me querían muerta. Ideamos un plan. Fingiríamos mi propia muerte para que la policía me dejara en paz y pensaran que estaba muerta, con la _

_condición de que tenía que abandonar España y comenzar una nueva vida. Cuando me apresaron en el aeropuerto y García me disparó, estaba todo planeado. Me disparó en _

_el pecho, que tenía cubierto con un chaleco antibalas y, disparó específicamente a una bolsita de tinta roja que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Todos pensaron _

_que me mató, le contó a la prensa una historia, para que su superior creyera que había cumplido la misión. ¡tenías que haber visto la cara de Miyuki cuando volvió a casa y _

_me encontró! ¡Cuando le conté la historia casi me mata! Pero se alegró de que todo fuera un plan para engañar a los superiores de mi tío…_

_Hemos dejado el país y no tenemos rumbo fijo. Nos ganaremos la vida como sabemos, haciendo misiones para quien mejor nos pague. Creo que volveré a Japón con Miyu,_

_ pero antes de irme quería que supieras que estoy bien, que no estoy muerta y que tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos. ¡además me debes una fiesta! ¡ah! Saluda de mi _

_parte al chico de los tenedores, me acuerdo mucho de el… _

_Espero volver a verte pronto. Cuídate mucho. _

_FIRMADO:_

_Sonchi."_

Leo sonrió y dijo:

- me alegra saber que está viva…

- y quien sabe… tal vez, en el futuro, pueda unirse a nosotros… - Dijo Karai-

**N/A: Lo diré por ultima vez... ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
